The Baker
by helloworld30
Summary: Asami and Akihito meet a little differently. Baker!Akihito AU.
1. Chapter 1

Many had called him a cold beauty, often his lovers. Handsome though Asami Ryuichi was, he was a man of few expression. Over the years, Kirishima and Suoh had learned to supply his needs by simply observing the slightest change in his expression: a raised eyebrow, a small tilt of his chin, a twitch of eye, pursed lips, a casual wave of his finger. All those things meant something different and it would all go utterly unnoticed by a stranger. He was always in control and his composure never faltered.

Asami Ryuichi was a ruthless man. Kirishima had seen him hold a gun to a begging man's head as his bawling family watched, only to give the gun to the man and tell him to shoot the mother of his young. He'd seen him order Suoh to whip a man and Suoh whipped him until the man's spine broke. He'd seen him sit back in his office chair, drink in hand, as he watched a trembling man sign the piece of paper. He was Asami Ryuichi and Kirishima had never been so terrified and in awe of another human being.

Asami Ryuichi was a cunning man. Highly intelligent. He knew how to twist and reshape a person's mind to get what he wanted. A master manipulator. He always got what he wanted.

Asami Ryuichi was a great man. As cruel as he was, there was no denying what an amazing employer and leader he was. While he did not tolerate failure from his subordinates, he always rewarded hard-work. And loyalty was rewarded most generously. Kirishima would know; Asami-sama had taken a bullet for him.

Asami Ryuichi was a man of refined and specific tastes. Kirishima knew that well. The man had custom-made suits; the cotton imported from Egypt, the cuff links from Germany and the linen flew in from Italy. He never wore the same suit twice. His leather shoes were polished every night without fail from an expensive Swish polish. His hair was always slicked back, never a strand out of place. His penthouse was grand and luxurious and entirely impersonal. He smoked Dunhills; Kirishima made sure he put a packet in every suit. The faithful secretary also kept a glass of the oldest Scotch in Asami-sama's hand at all time, just as the boss preferred.#

Kirishima also knew of the boss' specific tastes in the bedroom. How many times had the man sent Kirishima on an errand to fetch various… equipment. How many times had he heard screaming as he waited on his boss. He had many lovers, men and women it didn't matter to Asami Ryuichi. They always clung to the boss; they wanted his attention; they wanted his money; they wanted something. That never changed over the years. Maybe that was why Asami-sama never kept a lover for long.

It was to complete astonishment to Kirishima and Suoh, when one day, as their boss exited the limo and stepped forward to enter the headquarter building, he paused. Surprised, his subordinates turned to look at him, only to find the man wearing the slightest of smile, eyes closed with his head tilted as he breathed in deeply. He had the most relaxed look on his face. It was highly alarming.

"Sir?" Suoh enquired. Kirishima was still too surprised to say anything.

"Do you smell that?" Asami opened his eyes, regained his posture but the soft smile remained. Without waiting for a reply, the man marched forward confident, pushing past people in the direction opposite his workplace. Kirishima and Suoh exchanged a glance before hurrying after their boss.

When the men caught up with him, they saw that he had stopped in front of a small, cozy-looking bakery shop. It looked warm and inviting. A soft glow emerged from the bakery; people sat in booths laughing; delicious looking cakes, cupcakes, muffins and breads were on display.

But the smell. Oh, the smell! The sweet, mouth-watering smell of freshly baked goods wafted through the crack in the entrance door. That rich scent that made you want to eat even if you were full.

Suddenly, Kirishima and Suoh understood. How could one not run straight to this tiny bakery when that incredible smell was seducing people to enter its chambers of heaven?

"This little place must be new," Asami said, with a dreamy look. Kirishima simply nodded, unable to speak for his mouth was watering and his hunger peaking.

Grinning like a wild man (a rarity in its self), the crimelord pushed the door open and stepped inside, ignoring the light chime of the bell as the three men entered. There were four tables, one in each corner of the shop. Every table was elegantly dressed in a printed white cloth with a small teal vase which trapped a beautiful tulip inside and the chairs were black metal but with teal legs. The colour combination was modern but classy. The walls were a pale teal with small flowers of baby blue, white and black dotted around. Straight in front was a glass display with handwritten plaques. The three men headed straight for it and began ogling at the myriad of iced cakes, warm muffins and soft breads.

A young man appeared from behind the glass display. The men paused to stare at the young man, for he had a striking beauty. His sunshine hair was a messy halo on top of his head. He had a long, lean nose, pouty lips, a sharp chin, porcelain skin and big doll-like hazel eyes but a youthful boyish face.

As he moved forward, they took into account his slender but slightly muscular body and those long denim-clad legs. He wore a blue apron and his sleeves were rolled up, revealing delicate wrists and thin milky arms.

"Hello gentlemen! How may I help you today?" the blond man asked as he leaned against the glass, an easy practiced smile conquering his face.

Asami shook himself out of his dirty thoughts of the young man. He squared his shoulder, standing taller and commanded, "I would like to meet the owner of this bakery." Then as an afterthought he added, "Please."

The man-boy turned his face slightly as he giggled.

Asami tilted his head slightly, in a questioning manner. "What's so funny?"

"You're cute." The simplicity and the honestly of the statement shook Asami. It was somewhat flirtatious but Asami didn't think the young man knew just how charming and seductive he was. He was liking this boy more and more.

The boy was calming his giggling before he spoke again a moment later. "Oh sorry, you asked for the owner? Well, you're looking at him!" He pointed both thumbs at himself and grinned a prideful grin while bouncing back on his heels. He looked like a little happy kitten. Asami couldn't think of anything more adorable.

"Well, in that case, Mr. owner, I would like your tastiest item."

"Three, please." Suoh said from behind him. Asami nodded.

"Emm, well I'm not sure what you'd like." The boy behind the counter bite his lip in his uncertainty. Asami wanted to bite it too.

"Well," Asami leaned over the counter, his face drawing closer to the boy's. "Pick your favourite and present it the way you like." Asami held his graze as the boy unconsciously leaned closer. He kept pulling and chewing on his lip. It was intense, this little staring competition, heated by Asami's desire and he know the boy could feel it too. Their faces were a mere foot away.

"R-right away. P-please take a seat at one of the tables." He gulped, turned and disappeared into what Asami assumed was the kitchen. It gave Asami a chance to stare at his ass. What a sight that was.

When he disappeared behind the door, Asami moved away from the counter and he and his subordinates found a table. Asami looked at Kirishima and said, "I want you to do a background check." Kirishima simply nodded.

Akihito was busy making three orders of his favourite: a perfect fluffy croissant glistening with melted butter and hot chocolate with lots of milk.

As he was making them, he thought back to handsome dark-haired man. He was… interesting. There was something about him. He had this aura of power and confidence. Akihito shuddered.

 _And those eyes! I swear they looked right into my soul_ , Akihito mused; the look from man made his heart pound. It freaked Akihito out a little for he never reacted like that with anyone. He continued making the order as he lost himself in his thoughts. Akihito thought about the man's luscious lips and what had to be a muscular body under that very expensive looking suit. _I wanna run my hands all over his body._ As soon as he thought that, Akihito blushes bright red. What was he doing thinking such perverse things about a stranger. _A very attractive stranger_. Akihito blushed again.

He took a few deep breathes to end his dirty thoughts before he took the tray with the order and walked out of the kitchen.

He saw the men sitting at a table and walked to them, all the while attempting and failing to calm his raging heartbeat.

"Here you are!" Akihito placed a plate and a mug in front of each man. They all looked at the croissant and hot chocolate presented to them. Akihito stayed standing by their table waiting as they bit into the food, looking for any signs of censure.

"This is good," Asami murmured and took another bite. Kirishima and Suoh agreed. It was good; the perfect combination of soft, flakey pastry and tasty butter.

"Oh I am so glad you think so," Akihito beamed at Asami. Asami had to bite his cheek to keep from smiling. "Well, I'll be in the kitchen. Gimme a shout when you're done." The boy spun on his feet and skipped away. Asami thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Well?" Asami turned back to his secretary.

Kirishima pushed his glasses up his nose before answering. "His name is Takaba Akihito. Has no siblings. Deceased parents. 23 years old. He moved to Tokyo a couple years ago from Fukushima. He went to a culinary school in Tokyo and he just recently opened a bakery, which is this one. He has student loans and has a pet cat."

Asami nodded as he sipped the delicious hot chocolate, pleased with Kirishima's report. He took another few sips before he stood, his mind made up, resolve firm. He finished the drink, buttoned a single button on his suit jacket and squared his shoulders. He told Kirishima that he was going to go pay and walked elegantly to the glass display. There was a bell on top of the counter. Asami pressed and waited for gorgeous blond.

As he walked out, Asami locked eyes with him. The boy blushed. Asami just smirked.

"I'd like to pay now." Asami said in a sultry voice.

"O-of course." _Oh Aki you idiot! Don't stutter! But what the hell?! His voice makes me wanna cum-_ Akihito squeezed his legs together. It didn't escape Asami's careful eyes. He smirked again, pleased with how responsive the boy was.

"Cash or card?" Akihito spoke a little breathlessly. Without answering, Asami pulled a single note from his pocked. When Asami reached to put it in Akihito's hand, he purposefully lingered on the boy's hand. He looked deep into the blond's eyes as his thumb caressed the boy's delicate wrist. The boy flushed bright red and Asami smirked devilishly.

As Asami retracted his hand, the boy fished the cash register for Asami's change. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Asami pretended not to know. However, before the boy could reply, Asami spoke again. "Or shall I call you mine?"

The boy looked surprised for a moment until he burst into laughter. Asami grinned inwardly. This wasn't the aim, but he got something better from it.

"Okay, Mr Cheesy. First of all, that was just… bad." Akihito left the last of his giggles disappear before continuing. "Second, the name's Takaba Akihtio and-"

"I'm Asami Ryuichi"

"-and thirdly, I'll never be yours. I belong to no one but myself." And suddenly, he glared at Asami. A fire lit in his eyes that captured Asami completely. Defiance waved brightly. There was a challenge there. Asami never wanted to devour someone so bad.

"I'd still like to try."

Akihito hmpfed, clearly unimpressed. Asami liked him more and more.

"Let me take out you out."

"I'm far too busy to go gallivanting around with some rich sugar daddy." Asami raised an eyebrow at that. The boy wasn't impressed with his wealth? _You are such an interesting creature, Takaba Akihito._ "Now, here's your change." The boy stiffly dropped some notes and coins into his hand.

Akihito was about turn away but Asami yanked his arm towards him. Before Akihito could do so much as glare, Asami pressed a chaste kiss on his hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, _Akihito_." He watched as the boy's cheeks turned a lovely dusky pink, watched as his breathing sped up, watched as his pupils dilated. Asami smirked.

It seemed to snap Akihito out of the spell because he quickly snatched his hand back. With a final glare, he spun and walked back into the kitchen.

Asami watched his retreating back. Smirking, he turned and left the bakery, his goal set. His subordinates scampered after him but he paid them no mind.

Oh yes. He would have the boy. He'd make him fall apart at his slightest touch. He'd make him beg and moan for him. It would take time, yes. But then the prey always tastes much sweeter after the chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito let out an exhausted sigh. He just finished making deserts and a grand over-the-top cake for a wedding. The pay was crazy high but it sure was tiring. It didn't help that he had no workers to spread the workload with. Soon, after he completed two other wedding cakes commissions, he'd have enough money to employ someone to help in the bakery.

As Akihito wiped his hands on his apron and began to tidy the kitchen, he contemplated ways to cheer up his mood. It was a gloomy day outside; it made Akihito feel depressed too. The clouds were fickle today. It rained heavily for a little while then it stopped. Then it started up again. It annoyed Akihito because it meant he couldn't go out without getting soaked and the last thing he needed was a cold.

He sighed as he wiped the kitchen counter. It was late, a little after 9; he'd closed the bakery at 8 and had promptly cleared the tables and set them neatly for tomorrow. Only after that did he put the final touches on the wedding cake.

He grabbed his keys and walked the front door. _Ah damn,_ he thought. It was raining again. He quickly locked the front. As he fumbled to put his hood up and keys into his pocket, he didn't notice the person right in front of him. As they collided, Akihito's key went flying.

"Ah damn. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. Are you alright?" A deep, sensual voice replied.

"Yeah but my keys-" Akihito's eyes widened in recognition. "It's you! From a week ago!"

"You remember me then." They both stood up, straightening themselves. Akihito snorted. _As if I could forget such a gorgeous man. Even if he's arrogant._

The man smirked as rain drops fell on his perfectly styled hair and that ridiculously expensive suit. "Here," The man yanked Akihito's hand and placed his keys in his hand.

Akihito couldn't help thinking of the time in the bakery when Asami had oh so sensually rubbed his hand. He couldn't stop the blush from coating his cheeks. "Thanks," he mumbled.

The rain poured heavier. "I gotta go! Thanks for getting my keys." Akihito pulled his hood up and turned away.

"Wait!" Akihito spun around as water fell down his face. "Do you have an umbrella?"

"Err, no." Akihito thought back to the men that Asami came in with. "Don't your wannabe goons have one for you?"

A smirk made its way up Asami's face. _Cheeky_ , Asami thought appreciatively. "I sent them home."

Akihito bit his lip. Damn, he couldn't leave a man to soak in the cold rain. Why did his mother raise him so well? "My place is just down the street. Why don't you take shelter there for bit?"

"Lead the way."

"Just put your coat on the heater over there."

Asami joined Akihito on the worn-down sofa after placing his soaking coat on the heater. They sat further apart than Asami would have liked. Akihito sat awkward with his fingers tapping his knees, unsure of what to do or say.

"So, umm, would you like something to eat or drink?" Akihito heart pounded as he fluttered his eyelashes nervously at the man.

"No thank you. I'm alright."

They sat for a moment in a stiff and awkward atmosphere before Asami huffed out a heavy breath. Akihito looked at him with a curious gaze. "What?"

"Where's the confident man I met the other day?" Asami smirked. "Have you done all shy now?"

"I have not!" Exclaimed Akihito with a fierce fire in his eyes. Satisfied, Asami leaned back into the sofa and waited a moment before replying. "Actually, do you have any wine?"

Once Asami and Akihito started drinking, the conversation flowed as water in the hills. They talked and laughed for hours about work and people and silly things. Asami asked about his baking and once he started, he just kept talking. Asami was just so charmed by the way the boy's eyes sparkled. Asami learnt many a thing about the boy; his age, his hobbies, anecdotes about his practice bakes, his videogames, that he loves sweets. However, when Akihito learned of his extreme lack of a sweet tooth, he had gaped openly at him with incredulous eyes and a horrified expression. The businessman laughed at that.

Asami, too, told him about his business, his nightclubs, about Kirishima and Suoh; how Kirishima mothers him beyond reason and Suoh once responded to "fetch, boy!" They were both enjoying themselves immensely.

Akihito laughed exuberantly. The wine had made him tipsy. He leaned on Asami's arm as the man finished telling a story about a peculiar business partner. As the laughter died down, Asami moved down and put his lips to the boy's ear.

"Akihito…" he whispered seductively. The baker closed his eyes as a shiver travelled down his spine.

"It's… err, it's late. You should go home." Akihito said softly.

"Yes, you're right. It is late. But I haven't done what I came here to do…"

A curious expression imprinted itself onto the blonde's features. Akihito leaned forward looking up at Asami from his eyelashes, drink in hand. Their faces mere inches apart now. "And what was that?"

"This." Asami surged downwards, closing the gap between them and pressed their lips together. _Finally,_ thought Asami. Akihito let a squeak of surprise before melting into the kiss. Their lips molded together splendidly. Akihito's lips were warm and wet and Asami positively devoured him. Seizing the opportunity, Asami wrapped his arms around the boy's slim waist and pulled his against his body. Akihito reached up and entwined his fingers in the man's dark locks.

As their lips moved hungrily together, Asami rubbed his tongue against Akihito's teeth. Lost in the kissing and light headed from the wine, Akihito allowed his entrance. Asami pushed the wet muscle in with fever. Akihito moaned as the tongue caressed his mouth and explored his cavern. However, needing to breath the men pulled away, breathless and panting heavily.

"Here." Asami presented a card to the blonde. Dazed, Akihito took it. "Call me sometime."

"I'll take my leave then. Thank you for your hospitality." He gave Akihito a sharp but brief kiss and with that, the man stood up took his coat and left swiftly.

Flushed and still panting from the kiss, Akihito looked around his apartment somewhat stunned. Gradually, he looked down at the black card in his hand. He then looked further down at his crotch, only to stare the tent there. _Crap_ , thought Akihito.

The rest of his night was spent with his thoughts only of Asami.


End file.
